militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Advanced Combat Helmet
helmet cover with a night vision device mounting bracket on the front]] The Advanced Combat Helmet (ACH) is the United States Army's current combat helmet. It was developed by the United States Army Soldier Systems Center to be the next generation of protective combat helmets for use by the U.S. Army. The ACH is derived from the Modular Integrated Communications Helmet. History The Advanced Combat Helmet was fielded in 2003 by PEO Soldier to replace the PASGT helmet. In 2007 the Army introduced a ballistic "nape pad" that attaches to the ACH's rear suspension system. 430,000 were to be issued in the Rapid Fielding Initiative (RFI). Beginning in 2008, the Army's Program Executive Office Soldier outfitted soldiers of the 101st Airborne Division and 4th Infantry Division bound for Iraq with helmet-mounted sensors designed to gather data on head injuries caused during Improvised Explosive Device (IED) detonations. The data collected will help with the design of improvements to the MICH's suspension and chin strap systems.Army.mil - Helmet Sensors, Improved Armor Helping Soldier Survivability In 2006, 102,000 helmets were ordered from ArmorSource. 99,000 of these helmets were delivered when the contract was fulfilled and properly closed. In May 2009, 55,000 of these were in storage and 44,000 were in use U.S. Army, Navy, and Air Force personnel. The 44,000 helmets in use by service members were recalled by the U.S. Army in May 2010 due to potentially defective materials being used. No proof of defective materials was ever established nor evidence of any wrongdoing by the contractor. 34,218 ACHs made by Gentex were recalled in May 2009. Certain screws attaching the chinstrap and other parts to the helmet did not conform to specifications in the contract. The screws failed ballistics tests at extreme temperatures. Gentex alleges its subcontractor had fabricated compliance certificates for the screws. A MultiCam cover for the Advanced Combat Helmet began fielding in late 2009 for soldiers deployed in Afghanistan. The ACH and Lightweight Helmets may be replaced with the Enhanced Combat Helmet currently under development. Design wearing ACH helmets in the M81 Woodland pattern]] soldier wearing an ACH helmet in the MultiCam pattern]] The ACH uses ballistic fiber such as Kevlar and Twaron. In 2007 the Army developed and introduced a ballistic "nape pad" that attaches to the ACH's rear suspension system and coincided with the introduction of the Improved Outer Tactical Vest (IOTV). The pad reduces soldier deaths from shrapnel wounds to the neck and lower head. Stars and Stripes - Army Adding Neck Pad to Body Armor Users * United States ** U.S. Army * , for special purposes * ** New Zealand Army See also * Personnel Armor System for Ground Troops Helmet * OR-201 * Army Combat Uniform * SPECTRA helmet * Interceptor body armor * Lightweight Helmet * Kevlar * Mk. 7 Helmet—current helmet used by the British Armed forces * MICH 2001 References External links *Combat helmet continues to evolve, step by step * Advanced Combat Helmet—GlobalSecurity.org * Advanced helmets—BodyArmorNews.com * MICH and ACH—Olivedrab.com * US Military Taking Delivery of Advanced Combat Helmets—Defense Industry Daily Category:2000s fashion Category:2010s fashion Category:Combat helmets of the United States Category:United States Army equipment